Alone Time
by ddgorgeous
Summary: Exhausted from a long week, Derek Morgan is looking forward to a peaceful weekend. He's admonished his teammates not to call, text, or drop by; or else! Once the weekend begins, things go terribly wrong and he soon regrets his words.
1. Chapter 1

_Exhausted from a long week, Derek Morgan is looking forward to a peaceful weekend. He's admonished his teammates not to call, text, or drop by; or else! Once the weekend begins, things go terribly wrong and he soon regrets his words._

**Home of Derek Morgan - Evening (Friday)**

Derek couldn't remember the last time he and the team had had a weekend off. The cases seemed to string together in a non-ending sequence of events. Crime had no starting or stopping point, this he knew all too well. Serial killers, rapists and the rest of societies demented criminals had no sense of a normal 9-5 workweek. It was all a part of the job with the BAU and as much as he longed for normal, he loved his job and couldn't imagine doing anything different. Still, he had sacrificed a lot-personal life, privacy and time alone.

Exhausted, Derek plopped down on the living room sofa ending all well intended plans to prepare dinner as he leaned his head back, closed his eyes and fell quickly asleep. The week had been crazy, with three cases in five days, three cities, long hours, no sleep and too much caffeine, his body at last had no choice but to surrender to what it so desperately needed.

As the hours passed, Derek laid on the sofa in a deep sleep; so deep that he did not hear the beep from his alarm that sounded whenever a door or window was opened. An intruder, dressed completely in black quietly opened the back door, walking confidently through the kitchen, through the den and into the living room, stopping at the sofa. Momentarily, staring down at Derek, then pulling a syringe from his jacket pocket. Just as Derek begins to stir, he plunges the needle into his neck, the pain startling Derek awake. Just as Derek looks up at the dark stranger looming over him he looses consciousness.

MEANWHILE...

**Mar's Bistro – **_**a popular upscale restaurant in Downtown D.C.**_

"Too bad we couldn't convince Derek to come with." Garcia sips from her extra large Margarita and licks the salt from the rim of the glass.

"Garcia, he was exhausted! He looked like a MAC truck had hit him." JJ reaches for the guacamole and chips.

"Yea, that last unsub wasn't going down without a fight." Reid motioned for the waitress.

"I've got a great idea. Let's grab some popcorn, beer and movies and go camp out on his sofa!" Garcia drains the rest of her drink, waiting for a response from her friends.

"Are you insane? Do you not remember what he said before he left? No calls. No text. No visits. No nothing!" Reid looks at Garcia as if she has lost her mind.

"C'mon, Garcia let him have his time off. God knows it doesn't happen often with this job." JJ smiles and rubs Garcia's hand.

**Home of Derek Morgan - Evening**

Derek, lying still unconscious on the sofa is now bound and gagged with duct tape. The dark intruder is seated comfortably in a chair across from Derek sipping a beer and smoking a cigarette; his mask now removed and lying on the coffee table.

Derek begins to slowly awaken and realizing he is bound begins to struggle to free himself.

"Hello, SSA Derek Morgan!" The intruder takes a long drag from his cigarette and drops the butt on the floor smashing the smoldering remnant with his boot. The fog begins to clear and Derek begins to recognize his captor; his eyes widen in shocked disbelief.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your evening but I really need to talk to you…in private." The intruder stands and moves toward Derek. Ripping the duct tape from Derek's mouth, the intruder smiles wickedly down on him.

"Kevin! What the hell is going on?"

"Calm down…I just want to talk…that's all!" Kevin returns to the chair across from Derek and finishes the rest of his beer.

"Let me go, Kevin, you son-of-bitch!"

"I can't do that, Derek."

Kevin's eerily calm demeanor and blank deranged smile seems freaky to Derek; freakier than normal that is and he knows that he's in trouble. His mind races to figure a way out of his predicament. It was obvious that Kevin had snapped and he was glad that Penelope was no longer involved with him.

"What…do…you…want, Kevin!" Derek's struggles finally are successful and he is able to sit up. The effects from whatever he was injected with still affecting him and has not totally worn off and he feels dizzy and his head is splitting.

"What did you do to me?"

"Just something to even the playing field…that's all." Derek grimaces in pain trying to clear his head and make sense of the situation.

"What are you talking about…'even the playing field?'" There it was; that wicked crazy grin again…spreading across Kevin's face.

"Well, I guess I need to be honest. I want Penelope back and you're going to help me."

"She's moved on, Kevin and you need to do the same." Derek, furious continues to struggle to free himself.

"No. I love her. I can't live without her!"

"Kevin, you're the one who broke up with her. You started dating almost immediately after…"

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" Kevin angrily jumps up and moves toward Derek.

"Okay, okay…you want to talk? Talk…I'll listen…" Kevin pauses and then returns to his seat.

"I see how she looks at you…all goo goo-eyed. You're all she talks about…"

"That's not true Kevin; Penelope and I are just friends, that's all! She loved you!"

"I may not be a lady's man or a handsome hunk like you, Derek, but I'm not stupid!"

"Kevin, look man, the team's coming over for drinks. You're not going to get away with this!"

"Nobody's coming! You told them not to! We've got all the time in the world."

Kevin's face turns stone -cold as he reaches for another syringe from his pocket and moves across the room again toward, Derek.

"I realize now that the only way to get Penelope back is if you are dead!"

"Kevin, you won't get away with this, man! Think about what you're doing! Do you think Penelope will love you if she finds out what you've done?"

Again, Kevin plunges the needle into Derek's neck, slowly pushing the drug into his system as he again looses conscious.

"She won't find out." Kevin places the empty syringe into his coat pocket. "I'll be back in the morning. Sleep tight; I've got to go see my lady love."

**Apartment of Penelope Garcia –**

Penelope enjoyed ending her week with JJ and Spence but she missed having Derek with them. Hotch, as always had rushed home to be with Jack, Alex's husband was in town for the weekend so she barely said goodbye as she rushed out of the building. Rossi very seldom hung out with the team preferring the company of a single malt scotch and the company of the week's mystery woman. Derek was always up for a quick drink and laughs, but not tonight. She knew better than anyone else how tired he was. The week's cases had taken its toll on him and he was in a foul mood, demanding not to be bothered for the entire weekend. If she didn't care about him so much and valued their friendship she would have been hurt, especially when he looked into her eyes and said, "that means you too, Baby Girl."

Just as she settled comfortably on the sofa and turned on the television to watch a Golden Girls marathon, the doorbell rang. She had half a mind not to answer. Who would come by this late without being invited? Maybe Derek had changed his mind and decided to join her after all. Without looking through the peephole, she opened the door. Derek would have had a fit if he'd seen that. He always chastised her about being too carefree and trusting. When she saw who was standing outside, she wished she had listened to him.

"Kevin, what are doing here?" Pulling her robe closed around her, she waited for a logical explanation—the earth was coming to an end and he was in charge of evacuating her building or something outrageous like that.

"Hi Plum Sauce." That creepy smile crept across his face. Surely she'd be happy to see him; like old times.

"Kevin, it's almost midnight. What are you doing here?"

"I know it's late, but we need to talk…"

"Not at midnight we don't. Now, please leave." Penelope closes the door on his foot that is now wedge in the doorway.

"Please, just a few minutes. I know I don't have a right to ask but please…" Against her better judgment she lets him in. She could hear Derek's voice in her head, "you've got to be more careful, Baby Girl."

She could feel her jaw tighten as she motioned for him to have a seat.

"You look beautiful tonight, as always." Kevin was nervous and didn't know where to begin. Maybe he should start with the fact that he had Derek drugged and bound in his home and had plans to kill him later.

"I'm sitting her in my flannel nightgown and no makeup, really Kevin?"

"You…I'm nervous…I had this speech all prepared…"

"Well, you have one minute. So, spill it."

**Home of Derek Morgan –**

Derek fought to overcome the drug-induced haze. He heard Kevin mention Penelope just before he lost consciousness. He knew he had to get free before he got back. His hands and feet felt numb from being tightly bound for the last several hours. He regretted insisting on being alone this weekend. For once, he wished somebody would completely ignore his wishes and come by for an unexpected visit. He wasn't sure what drove Kevin to a psychotic break but he knew that he and Penelope were in danger. He wasn't about to go down without a fight and he especially wasn't going to allow anyone to hurt his baby girl.

His head was slowly clearing and he had to act fast before Kevin returned. Rolling himself off of the couch onto the floor was his first thought. When he hit the floor pain shot through his body but he couldn't stop to dwell on it. Slowly he inched himself toward the table in the middle of the room. If he could somehow get the vase to fall to the ground he could use the sharp pieces to cut the tape on his hands. Derek began to bump his body against the table. After about a dozen times, the vase tumbled off crashing to the floor. Derek managed to maneuver himself and grab the largest piece and wedge it between his fingers. As he tried to cut the tape he realized it was going to be harder than he thought. It seemed so easy in the movies. He could feel the chard nick his wrist and fingers but he had to keep trying. Suddenly he heard the alarm beep. Kevin was back; Derek was out of time but he kept fighting to get free. Kevin appeared around the corner irritated at Derek's attempt to free himself. Derek wondered if he had hurt Penelope. He knew if he got a chance he'd kill Kevin with his bare hands.

"What are you doing?" Kevin leashed a barrage of kicks to Derek's upper body. The force of each kick sending excruciating pain through him as he unsuccessfully, tried to dodge the blows. Finally, out of breath Kevin stopped and Derek lay still on the floor.

**Apartment of Penelope Garcia- Day (Saturday morning)**

Penelope hadn't slept at all. She was still unsettled by Kevin's surprise late night visit. He seemed as if he were struggling to seem himself. His quirky-ness had been one of the things that she had loved about him but last night was beyond quirky; it was disturbing.

He wanted to plead his case for reconciliation but she had moved on. She couldn't help but think that if he had wanted to get back together a year ago, she would have jumped at the chance, even though he had been dating from almost the moment they broke up. Now out of nowhere, almost two years had passed, he wanted her back.

As she sat at her kitchen table drinking her morning coffee she missed Derek. She needed her friend but she had heard his demand for peace and quiet for the weekend. Still, she wanted to pick up the phone and hear his voice, reassuring her that she was doing the right thing. He'd tell her not to doubt herself and to go with her gut. He'd also tell her that everything would be just fine. She loved Derek and their friendship defied definition. There was no label for what they were to each other. She would respect his wishes and not bother him. She'd wait until Monday…early…to call him.

**Home of Derek Morgan –**

The house was quiet as the morning's sun shone through the blinds. Derek, still lying on the floor was still bound and gagged. He wondered where Kevin was, if he had left or was he somewhere in the house. His body was aching where he had been kicked a dozen times the night before and his head hurt, no doubt a result of the drugs that Kevin had pumped into his body. He had to get free but he had no clue how. His first attempt had ended badly and he was running out of time.

He struggled to a sitting position, leaning against the wall near the front door. Almost immediately Kevin came around the corner from the kitchen. He slowly examined his captive wondering what he had been up to.

"You are persistent, I'll give you that" Kevin walked over to the window and peeped through the blinds as if he were expecting company. Derek began to struggle against the tape over his mouth, which Kevin found humorous.

"I can't understand a word you're saying! No worries I'll do all the talking." Kevin sat down on the floor in front of Derek. He could see the rage in his eyes and he knew if this man got free he'd kill him for sure and for a brief moment a bolt of fear shot through him. Then he realized that as long as Derek was bound he held all the power; so with a confident hand, he ripped the duct tape from his mouth.

"Kevin, you sick son-of-a-bitch, I swear I'm gonna kill you. That's a promise!"

"Now how do you plan on doing that, Mr. FBI super agent? You don't look like you're in any position to kill anybody!"

Derek's cell phone began to ring in the background. After the fourth ring, Kevin jumps up, and sees that it's Penelope calling Derek. Infuriated, he throws the phone against the wall above Derek's head smashing it into several pieces.

"Kevin! Get a grip man…you can't make this work, man! Let me go! We'll get you some help…"

"Help!? Help! The only help I need is for you to stay out of my and Penelope's life! We would be fine if it wasn't for you!" Kevin stands and tries to gather himself. Derek watches him as he straightens his clothes. Again, he pulls a syringe from his pocket and heads toward Derek.

"Don't do it, man! I can't get away! You don't have to give me that!" With his bound feet, Derek tries to kick Kevin and prevent the inevitable, but he plunges the needle into Derek again. Struggling against the affect of the drugs, he watches as Kevin heads toward the back door.

**Apartment of Penelope Garcia**

Against his wishes and her better judgment, Penelope had dialed Derek's number. After several rings, her call had gone to voicemail. Assuming her friend had slept in she vowed to call him later. She didn't want to bother him especially since he had been so adamant about being left alone. He'd get over it, she thought. She knew he couldn't stay mad at her for long. But for now, Penelope had promised herself a day of shopping and the spa, so off she went.

Kevin knew he had to convince Penelope to take him back. He had messed up and played his hold card. In reality the only thing that he had played was himself. He never thought Penelope would let him go without a fight. He was upset when she had turned down his marriage proposal so he stormed off like a little brat. He missed her and no matter who he had dated afterwards, they were not Penelope. As he turned into a parking spot in front of her building he hoped that his reception would be warmer than it had been the night before.

**Home of Derek Morgan**

Derek felt his body losing the battle against the drug that Kevin had injected him with. He hated the nightmarish dream state it sent him in. He was helpless and vulnerable to a mad man. He knew that if he didn't escape he'd die and worse than that, his girl could possibly die as well. As he lay on the floor slowly slipping into unconsciousness, he began regretting the decision to spend this weekend alone. He'd give anything to have Penelope or the rest of his team pop by unannounced to interrupt his weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the last chapter! Thanks to all you who have read and reviewed my FIRST Fanfic! More new stories to come…**_

Kevin approached the apartment with cautious optimism. He wanted Penelope to choose him for once, not Derek Morgan! He seemed always looming in their relationship with Kevin feeling as if he was always being measured against this symbol of perfection. He'd grown tired of feeling second even though Penelope had always told him it was all in his head. Today was the start of all things bright and new. Once Derek was dead she'd be forced to focus totally on the two of them. He was almost giddy at the thought of beating Derek out for Penelope's heart.

Ringing the doorbell, Kevin listened for footsteps but it was quiet. No noise from the television or music and no footsteps.

"You just missed her!" A voice from a distance rang out. Kevin turned around searching for whence the voice came.

"She just left!" An elderly lady watched him from the sidewalk waiting to get his attention. Smiling he walked toward her.

" Hello. Do you know when she'll be back?" Kevin asked trying to mask his disappointment.

"Don't know. Didn't ask." The lady examined him from head to toe.

"Thank you. I'll just wait for her."

"Suit yourself" She said and continued slowly down the street.

Kevin took a seat on the steps; he was prepared to wait as long as it took for his Plum Sauce to come back. He imagined seeing her walking toward him; no running toward him beaming with excitement, happy to be reunited with her true love. There'd be no work, no team and no Derek Morgan to get in the way.

**Home of Derek Morgan- Saturday Afternoon**

Derek slowly began to regain consciousness, fighting against the drugs and the duct tape around his wrist, feet and mouth. He didn't know when Kevin would return but he knew that he was running out of time. Kevin perceived him as a threat and he had to free himself quickly. He worried about Penelope and what he would do if she rejected him. The two of them had spent countless hours together discussing Kevin and his reaction to her turning down his proposal. She'd tried to talk to him and convince him to not give up on her or their relationship but he would not listen nor reconsider his decision to break up. Now he had become a raging lunatic demanding his way and blaming all of his failures with Penelope on Derek.

Penelope could hear her friend's voice now, reminding her of his last instructions of no calls, no visits, no texts, no nothing, but she dialed his number anyway. It's was odd that the call rang and rang; no matter what she knew that Derek would answer her call and he definitely would not still be in bed. An uneasy feeling crept over her as she dialed his number; again, no answer.

"I'll just stop by for a quick hello." She said to herself. "If he gets mad, I'll tell him I was worried about him when he didn't answer my call." She continued to rationalize her visit to herself. She actually felt relief that now she had a logical reason for dropping by and while she was there, she'd mention Kevin's visit.

While Derek fought to free his hands and feet he thought about the fact that he and the team seemed to spend more time together than apart. They had formed a family over the years and there was nothing they wouldn't do for each other. Now, he needed them more than ever, his life was in danger and if he couldn't get free he'd surely die, alone.

He began to scoot his body closer to the door and lying on his back he began to ram his feet against the door. He knew it was a long shot, but maybe a passerby, the mail man, somebody would hear the noise and come to help. Over and over he rammed his feet against the door. After a while, he was exhausted and he knew this attempt was hopeless and futile. He caught his breath and started again; if he was going to die it wasn't going to be because he gave up. He kept kicking, and kicking and fighting against the tape around his wrists.

Penelope wondered what the odd noise was on the other side of the door. She rang the doorbell and the noise, like kicking, increased. How odd, she thought and she rang the doorbell again, this time she heard a muffled moan as well.

"Derek?" She waited to hear a response from him. Again, the pounding noise against the door and the moans and she began to panic. Derek hadn't answered her calls and now, she heard the odd noises inside.

"Derek!" Shaking now, something was wrong and she needed to get inside. Quickly, Penelope rummaged through her purse and grabbed the key that Derek had given her and let herself inside.

**Apartment of Penelope Garcia**

Kevin anxiously sat on the porch of Penelope's apartment, foot taping nervously he looked for the tenth time at his watch.

"You might want to come back later!" The elderly lady from earlier shouted from across the street. With her hands on her hips she continued to stare at Kevin.

"Thank you, maybe I will." Kevin shouted back waving and, cursing the old biddy under his breath. Reluctantly, Kevin heads to his car and takes off.

"First things first, I suppose." Kevin knew he had other things to attend to and now was as good of a time as any and he headed back toward Derek's.

**Home of Derek Morgan**

"Oh, my God, Derek!" Penelope pushed her way through the door and rushed to the side of her friend. She tried to stay calm for him as she quickly freed him.

"I'm okay, I'm okay!" Derek felt weak and tired but grateful to see her.

"What happened? We've got to get you to the hospital!" Her hands were shaking as she looked at him weak and leaning against the wall."

"Penelope, we've got to get out of here, now before he gets back!" Derek knew it would break her heart if she knew that it was Kevin who was responsible for this.

"Who? Who did this to you?" She began to cry as she saw how weak he was as he struggled to his feet.

"Penelope, please let's go. I'll tell you later, okay?" Little did she know that Derek had no intention in leaving but he knew he had to get her out of the house and away before Kevin returned. He'd never forgive himself if something happened to her, especially at the hands of Kevin Lynch.

The two headed out the front door to Penelope's car. Once Penelope was inside he closed the door and leaned inside.

"Baby Girl, listen to me. I need you to do something for me, okay?"

"Yea, sure…what?"

"I want you to head toward JJ's house, she lives the closest and while you are on the way there, I need you to call the police and send them here."

"What are you talking about? I'm not leaving you here! Look at you, you can barely stand! No!"

"Please Baby Girl I need you to do this, right now! Go! I'll be fine" He started to panic but he had to hold it together. He knew Kevin would be back soon and he didn't want her get caught in the middle; it wasn't going to end well between the two men and it would break his heart to see her witness Kevin's death, if it came to that.

"Derek, I don't understand…"

"I know you don't Baby Girl. Please just do this for me, okay?"

Suddenly, Derek and Penelope heard a loud screech as Kevin wheeled into the driveway behind Penelope's car blocking her in.

"Lock the door!"

"What's going on, Derek?"

Derek was ready for a fight. Kevin jumped out of his car and stood weighing his next move.

"It's over man, you don't want Penelope to see you like this do you?"

Penelope looked out of her side mirror to see Kevin. Stunned she opened the door to get out.

"No! Stay in the car!" Derek had to protect Penelope at all cost. Ignoring Derek, Penelope slowly gets out of the car staring in disbelief at Kevin.

"Kevin, what are you doing here? What's going on?" Penelope watched Kevin, a stranger now to her.

Kevin pulled a gun and pointed it in Derek's and Penelope's direction. Derek immediately stepped in front of Penelope to shield her.

"Come on, Kevin! Don't do this, man!" He knew Kevin had already gone too far. Derek could feel Penelope trembling behind him.

"I'm so tired of you being in my way, Derek! Look at you, in my way…again!" Kevin slowly walked toward Derek and Derek continued to keep Penelope behind him while keeping his eyes on Kevin.

There was no more reasoning with Kevin. He had to end this, now. Derek knew that even though he wasn't up to his normal self, he could take Kevin down.

It happened so fast, the gun went off a split second after he grabbed Kevin's hand, the force of Derek's strength changing the course of the bullet. Derek felt a sharp piercing pain shoot through his upper body. Another shot rang out as he forced the gun down and toward Kevin. A shocked look crossed Kevin's face, mouth gapped open he collapsed to the ground. Derek could here Penelope screaming and crying behind him as he fell to the ground. All he could here was her calling his name and screaming hysterically, then, everything went black.

**DC General Hospital – Saturday evening**

Hotch, Rossi, JJ, Reid, Alex and Garcia are all seated in the waiting room, visibly upset as they wait for word on Morgan. Penelope is crying while JJ is trying to comfort her. The silence among this group of "family" members is deafening as they struggle to digest the weekend's events.

Penelope was the first one on her feet when the doctor arrived to speak with them.

"Derek Morgan family?"

"Yes!" They all said in unison.

"I'm Doctor Mara Yamada…"

"How is he?" Rossi interrupted. Penelope gripped JJ's arm and held her breath.

"He's going to be fine. A centimeter to the left and we'd be having a different conversation."

The team releases a collective sigh of relief as they continued to listen to the doctor.

"The bullet was easy to remove, we repaired the damage, stopped the bleeding and he should be able to go home in a day or two."

"Can we see him?" Penelope asked.

"Yes, but he's pretty groggy and needs his rest so please make it quick."

"Yes doctor." Hotch replied as they followed the doctor to Derek's room.

For the next twenty minutes it was like a family reunion in the small hospital room; everyone competing to have a say, everyone trying desperately not to discuss the past two days' events. They knew that conversation had to come but for now, they were celebrating the fact that Derek was alive.

Derek began to fade as the sedatives began to win the battle over his will to stay awake. The team took this as their cue to leave and they all said goodbye and quietly filed out of the room. Of course, Penelope stayed behind to have a final private word with him.

"Hey you." Penelope grabbed his hand and fought new tears as she looked down on Derek lying sleepily in the bed.

"Hey you." Derek felt as if he were floating. He was glad Penelope had stayed behind. He was too tired to thank her for saving his life and too tired to apologize for shooting Kevin.

"I'm so sorry for what Kevin did to you…" She didn't know where to begin. He had saved her life, taking a bullet that could have killed her. She wondered if this would change them. It would be too much for her to handle if she lost him too.

"Shh…Baby Girl, you don't need to apologize for Kevin. I loved you before all this happened and I still do." He wondered if she would hold this nightmare against him later.

"I love you too." That's all she needed to hear from Derek.

"Kevin…" No one had mentioned what had happened to him. Derek was afraid of what all of this would do to Penelope.

"…Kevin is dead, Derek."

It felt so cold as she said it. Kevin, the man who at one time she thought she loved and expected to spend her life with was dead; dead at the hands of the man who really possessed her heart.

"I'm so sorry…" Derek drifted off to sleep before he could finish his apology to her. He was alive and that's all she needed.

It was hard to comprehend the day's events; hard to understand that she hadn't thought much about Kevin's fate. She had solely focused on Derek and whether or not he would survive. Derek had risked his life for her without even thinking about the consequences. She was his priority and again like so many times before he had proven his friendship and love for her.

She hated to leave him here alone, but she knew he needed his rest and after all he wanted to be alone this weekend. She leaned over and planted a kiss on his forehead. He was still holding her hand and she hated to pull it away. As she turned to leave he opened his eyes groggy still from all that had happened to him over the course of the weekend.

"Where are you going?"

"You need your rest. The nurse has already shooed the others out."

Derek gripped her hand tighter and she stayed momentarily in place watching him lying in bed.

"Besides, you said that you didn't want to be bothered this weekend; no calls, no texts, no visits…no nothing, remember? I'm just obeying your wishes, my knight."

"I didn't mean you, Baby Girl."

"But, you…"

"Shhh…alone time is overrated. Just a little longer…"

Derek's eyes closed as he held onto her hand. She couldn't leave him, not just yet. Her tears had been replaced with a smile and a warm feeling in her heart as she sat in the chair next to his bed, and watched him fall into a deep sleep. As he laid there safe and at peace she wondered if he'd remember his words, this private moment that was only theirs or would the drugs keep the memory of tonight hers and hers alone?

It didn't matter, this night would be one that she'd never forget and she thanked God for keeping her Knight Noir safe once again.

" _I hold this to be the highest task for a bond between two people: that each protects the solitude of the other." (Rainer Maria Rilke)_

The End…


End file.
